


Alpha and Omega

by GabrieltheTrickster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Werewolf AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Rimming, Smut, a/b/o au, alpha!Gavin, mentions of other achievement hunters, werewolf!Gavin, werewolf!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieltheTrickster/pseuds/GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is the Alpha of the Achievement Hunters' small pack of wolves. Everyone else was a beta, simply existing below Gavin. Well, they thought everyone else was a beta. </p>
<p>Michael Jones is not a beta. Michael Jones is an omega, the only one in Achievement Hunter. He takes massive amounts of hormone suppressants to mask his heat cycles, making everyone assume he was a beta. He forgets  his suppressants one day and goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> It's really just porn. But I'm gonna clarify the way I'm using terms in this story here.
> 
> Alpha: Capable of reproduction, mates with an Omega to produce pups, always male
> 
> Beta: Any wolf not an alpha or an omega. Unable to reproduce, both male and female
> 
> Omega: Almost always female, claimed by an Alpha, carries and nurses the pups. 1 in 500,000 Omegas is a hermaphroditic male able to carry offspring.
> 
> Breeder: A slur for an Omega.

Everything was always the same whenever the six men of Achievement Hunter got together, whether it was for work or running wild and free in their wolf skins. Gavin, the Alpha, always keeping his Betas in check and leading them on runs during the full moons when they all traded in their human forms for lupine ones. The cycle was rarely changing, the only change that was visible was in Gavin, who would bristle and get defensive whenever someone insulted one of his Betas. 

Gavin wasn't aggressive, but was touchy at times because he was an Alpha without an Omega mate. Every now and then he'd go into into rut, taking a few days off work to do nothing but jerk himself off at home. Because of their Beta status, the other men were fairly docile. Unable to reproduce, they found nice Beta females that they claimed, enjoying the ability to mate without having to worry about having pups. All of them except Michael. 

Michael was an Omega, which was odd for a male. Most males are Alphas or Betas, their given anatomy incapable of carrying a litter. But Michael was one in 500,000 that was born with both a penis and a uterus, allowing him to carry a litter for his Alpha. Well, he would if he had an Alpha. But Michael had decided that he was not going to be a slave to his instincts and put himself on the strongest possible hormone suppressants so that he could go about his life without worrying about going into heat. He never went a day without taking them, always making sure that he was well stocked. He never let himself forget.

It was a regular Tuesday. Well, regular except that Michael had woken up about an hour late and was going to get yelled at if he didn't make it to work on time. The Omega rushed through his shower, throwing on whatever clothing happened to be in arms' reach. He rushed through the kitchen, his inhuman speed whirling him around as he prepared a bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee. He downed the meal at breakneck speeds, finishing and tossing the dishes in his sink. He grabbed his backpack and rushed through the door, taking off for the apartment on foot, knowing he could avoid traffic faster if he ran. He hit the woods and paused, pulling his clothing off and tucking it into his bag before shaking himself into his wolf form.

The russet colored wolf picked up the backpack in his jaws and sprinted north, headed for the office. He reached the edge of the woods just on the other side of the fence separating their office from public property. He changed back, pulling his clothing back on before using the "doggie door" that they had cut in the fence for the full moon nights when most of the Rooster Teeth employees would just spend the night in the woods and go back to work in the morning. The chain link scratched at his skin, leaving small marks that disappeared almost instantly. He walked into the Achievement Hunter office, red-faced and still panting slightly. At the sound of the door, three of the other five men turned to him, all of them smiling. 

"You're late," Geoff said teasingly, his face also slightly flushed. As Michael looked around, he noticed that Jack and Ryan were also slightly flushed.

"Slept in. Ran here as fast as I could," Michael replied, dropping his things at his desk before pulling out a water bottle and taking a huge drink. "Besides, doesn't look like some of you were here bright and early anyways." He gestured towards Ryan and Jack, who were trying to avert their eyes. 

"We went for a run this morning. Full moon is coming up in a few days, wanted to stretch out the muscles before then," Ryan said nonchalantly. It wasn't like they didn't do this often, most of them would change a few times in the week leading up to the moon just to stretch out the lupine muscles they didn't use often. Michael shrugged and began starting up his machines, smiling as Gavin and Ray came in, fighting over a donut. 

"Dude, you've had like 5 of them, I just want one more," Ray argued, trying to defend his hold on the donut box.

"Yeah, but I didn't know they had chocolate-filled. Just give me the bloody donut," Gavin retorted. The two were at a stale mate in the center of the office, the four remaining men watching. Ray took a half-step forward, grasping the box tighter as he tried to make an escape. Gavin wasn't having any of it, and in an instant the Alpha was snarling, hand over the young Beta's throat. Michael could see the slightest glimpse of his wolf fangs in the light and he decided to try and ease the tension.Before either of them could stop him, Michael reached into the box and grabbed the donut, taking a massive bite out of it. 

"This is an amazing donut. Who brought these in," he asked, mouth full of the delicious pastry. Everyone was just staring at him dumbfounded that he got away with it. Gavin was more defensive over food than anything else, and Michael successfully taking his donut was nothing short of a miracle.

His joy was short-lived, however, because after the shock wore off, Gavin turned on Michael. His eyes flashed gold, a sure sign that this was no longer a game to him. Michael's eyes darted around the office rapidly, searching for an escape. He saw that the door leading into the break room was still open, so without a second thought he bolted for the door, running into the break room. He made it a good 50 feet before he felt Gavin tackle him, both of them tumbling to the ground, the second half of the donut lost to the floor.

Gavin was light, but his presence as an alpha was crushing as he hovered over Michael. The Brit was straddling Michael's chest, hands on either side of Michael's head and teeth bared in a snarl that was enough to clear the whole space of everybody, no matter what their status was. Soon the two were alone, Gavin's now gold eyes locked with Michael's. 

"You bastard. You knew I wanted that donut. What do you think I am, some stupid Omega you can trick? You're a bloody thief you are," Gavin said. Michael tried to suppress a whine, he didn't like Gavin when he threatened him, it was terrifying. The Brit shifted and then froze, eyes going wide. Michael opened his mouth to say something, only to be stopped when the scent hit him. His scent. 

"Gav...Gavin please...I can explain," Michael said hurriedly. In his rush this morning, he had forgotten to take his suppressants. That, mixed with changing and the approaching full moon had kick-started his heat. And being here, pressed underneath an unmated Alpha, was only causing his body to react faster. He could feel his tiny Omega dick harden as he started to produce slick. His instincts wanted to beg Gavin to mate him, to claim him, use him as a toy. He made a whining sound low in his throat. Gavin snarled and got up, causing Michael to go silent.

Seconds later, Gavin was dragging him back into the office. He shoved Michael inside and shut the door, putting something solid between them which only made Michael whine louder. The four Betas turned to face him, all of them tensing at Michael's scent. Before anybody could say anything, Gavin stalked in, staying as close to the door as he could, his Alpha pheromones quickly mixing with Michael's scent.   


"You have about three minutes to explain before I lose it and take you right here in this office," Gavin said through gritted teeth. He had enough issues being near Omegas when they weren't in heat because of being unmated, but being here, in this tiny office, with  _Michael_  in heat, was driving his wolf insane. He was holding himself back to avoid stripping the Omega down and fucking him senseless.

Michael sighed and tried to make himself as small as he could. "I'm a fucking Omega. I've been on the strongest suppressants they make so that I wouldn't go into heat. I fucking hate being an Omega. I vowed when I presented that I was never going to be a fucking sex toy for some fucking Alpha to breed whenever they fucking wanted. Now you fucking know. I'm a fucking Breeder," Michael was almost yelling, and he didn't miss the way the others flinched when he called himself a Breeder, taking note of how Gavin got particularly tense.

The others moved in to console the now trembling Omega, but Gavin growled and they backed away. Michael was shaking from both fear and arousal and Gavin wasn't helping by proudly using his Alpha status to suppress the others. Michael opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a hand closing around his wrist and lips meeting his. He whined a tilted his head, exposing his neck to Gavin in submission. Gav nipped him lightly before making some comment to Geoff about them leaving. Before he knew it, Gav was half-carrying, half dragging Michael to the wooded area beyond the fence.

Michael knew exactly where they were going after Gavin had maneuvered them through the hole in the fence. There was an abandoned shed in the woods, not much bigger than the Achievement Hunter office. He was going to have the heat fucked out of him in a shed in the woods. He shuddered at the thought of Gavin's Alpha knot filling him up, relieving the pressure inside of him. He felt the slick drip down his thighs and his cock strained against his jeans. The shed was in sight and he whined again, earning a warning sound from Gavin. He shut up and followed Gavin inside.

As soon as Gavin had shut and locked the door, he let the Alpha take control. Michael cowered on one of the small cots that was set up and Gavin inhaled deeply.

"I'm very upset that you never told me you were an Omega, Micool," Gavin said, his voice dropping an octave and his British accent causing more slick to drip from Michael. "You have 15 seconds to be completely naked and ready for my knot  before I walk out of here, leaving you to suffer," he threatened, his eyes taking on the gold color that usually accompanied his sandy-colored wolf form. Michael practically tore his clothing off, immediately crawling onto the bed, pressing his face into the dusty mattress with his ass in the air, slick being released every few seconds. Gavin licked his lips and immediately ran his tongue around Michael's rim. 

The older lad squirmed as Gavin used his tongue to lap at the slick, licking the entirety of Michael's thighs clean. Below him, Michael was shaking, his cock red and dripping. Gavin could feel his own erection pressing uncomfortably inside of his jeans, so he stripped down and climbed behind his Omega, rubbing his hard member through the crack of Michael's ass, causing a small burst of slick to coat his uncut penis. He leant over Michael's back, gently kissing and nipping at the skin while one of his hands snuck around and grasped Michael's erection. 

Michael gasped when Gavin grabbed his dick, pumping it furiously. "Gav...Ga...GAVIN!!!" Michael screamed the younger lad's name as his first orgasm ripped through his heat-filled body. Gavin kept working him through it, smiling when Michael remained hard.

"Still begging for me, Michael? How long has it been since you were in heat, boi?" Gavin asked, slowing his hand so as to not wear out his omega. When Michael didn't answer, he snarled loudly. "I asked you a question, Michael," he said, nipping at the man's thighs. Michael groaned.

"Sin..since I was...14. I..I didn't...I didn't want...so I took suppressants....please, Gav, I need you to knot me....I want you to claim me," he said, whining. Gavin smiled.

"If you're absolutely sure..." Gavin started before Michael spun around and kissed him.

"I need you, Gav. Please." Michael's eye were full of lust and love and without any warning, Gavin flipped the Omega over and sheathed himself fully in one thrust. Michael moaned, his noises muffled by the mattress as Gavin pounded into him furiously. His hand was still working Michael's dick, and the Omega shuddered through another orgasm. He started to go soft, but became hard again as his prostate started getting jabbed my Gavin's cock on every thrust.

Gavin started thrusting faster, the start of his knot pulling at Michael's rim. The Omega cried out as his third orgasm rippled through him. Gavin snarled as he felt the knot expand and with a few more thrusts and a cry of "MICOOL" he came, spilling his seed deep into the Omega. As he came, he buried his sharp teeth into the base of Michael's neck, breaking the skin slightly and marking the Omega as his own. Any Alpha who wanted to take care of Michael was going to have to go through Gavin now.

He released Michael's skin from his jaws and the two of them collapsed onto the mattress, Gavin shifting them into a more comfortable position. From there he gently licked at the mark he left on his Omega. The increased healing rate had already cause the open skin to close, leaving a raised set of two crescents punctured by larger dots where his wolf-like canines had penetrated the skin. The mark would remain there forever, a reminder that he belonged to a Alpha. Michael stirred and lifted a hand to rub at the mark.

"Thank you, Gavin. I...I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you. I was ashamed of my status," Michael said, his head dropping back, looking for affirmation from his alpha. Gavin lightly nuzzled and nipped at his neck, affirming him that everything was okay.

"Don't worry about it. Now neither of us have to be alone when we need someone else to help us out," Gav answered, pulling his Omega close to him. The two fell asleep like that. They spent the next three days in the shed, Gavin fucking Michael through each vicious cycle of his heat until they fell asleep. Their phones were constantly going off, Gavin occasionally responding to the worried texts they were receiving.

After three days, Michael's heat had receded and they returned to the office. Nobody asked questions when they walked in holding hands, the claiming mark prominent against Michael's lightly tanned skin. They went back to the Achievement Hunter office, and walked in as if they hadn't just spent the last three days having nearly-constant sex in a shed. In fact, everybody just acted like they never left and they all loaded up Minecraft to film some more videos. 

Michael turned away from his loading screen to smile mischievously at Gavin who then nipped at his ear to remind him of his position. The others noticed how Michael tilted his head in submission and Ray groaned audibly. "Great, now that Michael is Gavin's little bitch Gavin is gonna fucking win. All he has to do is growl and Michael rolls over for him," Ray said, his voice light and joking. 

"That's right bitches. Team Nice Dynamite is now unstoppable!" Gavin shouted, reaching over to ruffle Michael's hair as the game started. Michael smiled and realized that forgetting those suppressants was the best accident of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So...umm sorry the ending kinda sucks. Please leave comments. <3


End file.
